Lucy's Greatest Adventure
by TheAllMightyDragonOfTheNorth
Summary: Lisanna has returned and every body except Levy, Gajeel, Master,Mira, and Happy have ignored her. Now being neglected lucy leaves fairy tail to travel and train to become stronger. On her journey lucy will make friends and become stronger than ever. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY: SOFSOF2015 Congratulations! SofSof, this is your story!
1. Chapter 1: Lucy takes her leave

Hello. This is my first story so please no haters because this is a nalu story and I ship them too much. Also this is the better version of 'Lucy's adventure'. please read, rate, and review!

Summary: lisanna has returned and every body except levy, Gajeel, master, and Mira have ignored and neglected her. Now being neglected lucy leaves fairy tail to travel and train to become stronger. On her journey lucy will make friends and become stronger than ever. ~ cute-chan

* * *

Lucy P.O.V at the guild

'Sigh' why can't they notice me. It has been 3 months since lisanna has come back from edolas. Since then I have become a ghost. Team natsu kicked me out 1 week after she came back. ONE FRICKEN WEEK!

'Everybody is so jubilant and happy. This party is so exhausting yet they have energy to keep this, this new level of 'A Fairy Tail Bash' or something. This is so stressful' I thought to myself while yawning.' Maybe, maybe I should leave till things calm down, like on a traveling trip or a training session for a few years...WAIT that's it I should leave to travel around Fiore and train to become a better Mage and person as well! I could live life on the edge and can do it as freely as I want!' I thought giddily as I got up from my stool and made my way to the flight if stairs that led to the Master's office.

* * *

Normal P.O.V  
Once the celestial Mage reached the steps she began climbing them but was stopped by a concerned Mirajane. "Lucy, why are going into Master's office?" She asked " uhm, we'll I wanted to ask the master a favor." The blonde partially lied to the barmaid. The whitette's eyes flashed with hurt and curiosity.  
"Oh," she whispered," I understand." She turned around and went back to the bar to clean beer mugs in a saddened state, but Lucy continued to the office knocking lightly to hear a,"Come in," the short man didn't look up from his work only to continue,"Is there something you need dearest child?" He questioned while finally looking up."Well, you see I wish to leave the guild to travel and become a stronger Mage,". To say the old man was stunned was an understatement, but he quickly attempted recompose himself." Alright child. But *sniffle* promise to come back*sob sob* okay!" " I promise sir" Lucy then gave her hand to the master and her pink mark shimmered and disappeared. She walked out of the office to find the group of people that still talked to her, looking at them worriedly she brought them outside and said to Levy,Mira,Happy, and Gajeel "I am no longer part of Fairy Tail because I am going to leave to train and travel around Fiore!" Lucy said with a sad smile but she continued "I want this to be our little secret and if everybody else starts to look for me I want you to break the news to them that I left, okay?!"she ended her explanation only to find a look of sadness, pity, and anger showing on their faces. Suddenly confidence shone on their faces as levy said " Alright Lu-chan but you better have good stories of your travels and be ten times stronger than you are now, got it Lu-chan." She practically ordered the blonde, but what surprised her was what Gajeel said next," I agree with shorty, and when you come back I want to fight you... Got it bunny girl." He said as levy pouted about her nick name from him. Lucy laughed while they hugged her and said their goodbyes. Mira was suddenly glaring at lucy and in a demonic voice said," you better come back one day or natsu will be taken from you and you won't have little pinkettes running through the guild!" Suddenly Mira was beet red from imagining little kids running through the guild, while a tearful happy cried," Luce pleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee come back soon and don't forget fish, okay" he sniffled." Alright Happy, good bye" she said as her voice cracked. She turned around and look back once more and murmured, " good bye my dear nakama." And makes her way home.


	2. Chapter 2: What Natsu sees

Chapter 2

hope you like this one, it's in Natsu's p.o.v

* * *

Natsu p.o.v

"Finally off that death machine!" I yell and light up my fists to show my excitement.  
We just came back from an s-class mission that was urgent, but the mission was terrible. I was fighting my enemy and he shot fire at me and as I was about to eat it Lisanna pushed me out of the way letting the little girl she was supposed to be protecting nearly get kidnapped again. But ice princess was quick to make a wall around her so she was safe. I wanted Lisanna on the team a few wekas ago so I asked Luce to leave but Lisanna said we wanted to kick her out and that she was weak and since then I haven't seen Luce so I'm grateful I can finally show her I am strong and the best ninja in the world but something's seems off." Hey guys I can smell Luce, it seems like she is headed our way" I say. Suddenly I see Lisanna's face twist into confusion and then anger and lastly hate. That's when I see her. Luce. She has a black back pack is getting on the train to clover with her kitty spirit, Loke. She smells like salt and her scent, her scent smells like like a stronger vanilla and strawberries smell. What surprised me most was what she was wearing. She usually wears a tank top, mini skirt, and heels but now she's wearing black cargo pants, black knee high combat boots, and a black tube top with her hair in a pony tail. Then I notice, then I notice that her pink mark on her right hand was gone. "Wait Luce WAIT!" I yell like I was being killed, but I didn't reach her. She was on the train leaving Fairy Tail, leaving her friends, leaving Levy, leaving team Natsu, leaving me.

I wasn't the only one running after her either, it's seems ice princess and Erza noticed she was leaving without her mark. That's when it hit me. It's our fault she's leaving. If I hadn't been hasty kicking her out, if I hadn't called her weak like that, if I hadn't ignored her so I could be with Lisanna. Why? Why does my chest hurt? Why do I feel like I need her to be by my side forever?  
Why?


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy is on her way to freedom

Chapter 3:

this is my third chapter and I am very proud of it. Thank you for the reviews and I'm so happy that this is going so well. I only posted a disclaimer on the summary so I'm going to do this now.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail, a girl can only wish.

* * *

Lucy p.o.v

After I left the guild I felt sad. Sad because I was running from my nakama, running from my home. Running from Natsu, but although I secretly love Natsu I told myself that 'I'm not running'. I told myself that I'm getting stronger to protect my friends and not have to be saved by Natsu, that I'm going to be saving Natsu.

AT LUCY'S APARTMENT

Finally I was at my apartment. I summoned Virgo. " Punishment princess?" She asked me,"No Virgo, I was wondering if you could burn my clothes, move my furniture to your world, and bring me back clothes that are good for training and traveling?" I replied in a hopeful tone." Yes princess, and for your new clothes how about cargo pants, tube tops, t-shirts, combat boots and some formal wear, and swim wear for you trip?" She questioned in her usual monotone. "Yes! That would be perfect Virgo!"

Five minutes later she returned with the clothes I requested and performed the task of moving my furniture and burning my clothes, except my 'under the clothes wear'.  
"Thank you very much Virgo, I really do appreciate it. Oh and you can go home now." She smiled a smile I've seen rarely." Anything for you princess." She said genuinely as she faded away.  
'Alright, now for a companion' I thought. "I open thee, gate of the lion, Loke" I chanted and held the golden key. Suddenly a pink cloud was seen and a 'poof' was heard." Oh princess, I... I saw what happen through the lacrima. So you wish me to accompany you?" He asked with a sad-ish tone." Yes Loke, we will be heading to Clover. I've heard rumors about a dragon in its unvisited forest, although I plan to train for a year or two."  
Suddenly his face brightening, probably about me being away from human men, he said in a gleeful tone," Alright, off we go!" At the lobby I told the landlady about ending the two year contract I signed, and saw her face sadden. And now I was on my way to the train station.

AT THE TRAIN STATION, STILL LUCY P.O.V

I bought Loke and I some train tickets to clover town, and thought I saw a flash of pink, red, white, and dark blue heading off the train from Casterville I quickened my pace to my, just arriving train, and ignored the shouts from the previously mentioned heads of hair and jumped on the train and sat in a private booth with Loke in his ' thinker position'. It was cold and I was tired and said," Loke wake me up when we are there, okay" and he answered with " mhm". I pulled my leather trench coat on over my black cargo pants, tube top, and knee high combat boots and laid on Loke's shoulder and soon was over come with sleep. Dreaming about my soon to be training and traveling adventures I sleep comfortably on Loke's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu's realization

Chapter 4:  
DISCLAIMER: I, again, don't own Fairy Tail. Oh and I don't hate Lisanna, I just don't ship nali, sorry shippers Nali shippers. ~Cute-chan

Natsu P.O.V

When I saw Luce leave I was angry. Wait no, pissed, uh-uh not that I was FURIOUS! I ran as fast as I could to the guild and kicked the doors open as hard as I could. "Where the heLL IS LUCE? WHY DID SHE LEAVE ON THE TRAIN? WHY DIDNT SHE SAY GOOD-BYE TO ME, WHY WAS HER GUILD MARK MISSING?" I roared. I spewed fire and kicked the ice princess in his gut because I was so angry.  
Then Mira said,"She...she...she left to travel and train to protect us, we don't know when she'll come back. But I have faith that she'll come back soon. Natsu she left also because she was ignored by everybody not including the exceeds, Levy, Gajeel, master, and I." Then it hit me. The reason why i was so..so...so devastated she left. She is my partner. Best friend. Nakama, and my Mate. My eyes widened in my epiphany. I put my head down so nobody will see my tears. "So, so my mate is gone?" I said rather loudly just as Lisanna and Erza ran into the now destroyed guild. Silence. Dead silence. " w-what?" Lisanna choked out as she started sobbing. "That weakling is your, is your mate natsu? I thought you were mine. I thought I was yours. I thought we were soulmates, and that we would live happily ever after in a Fairy Tale." She got up from her seat on the ground wand advanced towards me.

Smack. A dainty, red hand print was on my left cheek, currently stinging my face. "Lisanna," Mira screeched,"THATS NOT MANLY LIL' SIS!" Elfman finished his older sister's statement.

She ran out of the guild running towards her home. Screaming things like 'ILL GET YOU FAIRY TAIL' and things like 'ILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE!'

Now, the only thing I could do now is wait for her. Luce, my mate for life, to come home to me. Probably really strong and has many adventures to tell us. To tell me.  
And when she does come back I'll tell her she's my mate and I'll mark her as mine. Forever. I like the sound of 'Luce Dragneel'. It fits well. I smiled softly thinking of changing her name to mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy and her trek to strength

Chapter 5:

Lucy P.O.V

"-cess, wake up. We are in Clover." Loke whispered to me trying to wake me up.  
"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm up now but you can go back to the celestial world. I'm pretty sure I can find the forest on my own." I told him while jumping of the two steps that were extended to the platform of the train station.'because I'm getting stronger I think I should walk to the forest' I thought to myself.

AT THE BORDER OF 'THE UNVISITED MAGIC FOREST'

"Wow, it's so beautiful. I don't see why people are scared of it" I whispered to myself.  
I've been walking for about an hour now, looking for a clear place to train in this vibrant green forest.  
I dropped my bags by the mountain I found. Why? We'll because this training spot has everything a I would need to survive out here. To my left there is a crystal clear hot spring that is always being filled by the beautiful water fall. Behind the water fall is a cave that is probably the same size as my old apartment. Besides the cave and water fall there is a luscious green meadow filled with an assortment of flowers ranging from mums, roses, daisies, orchids, etc.  
'Well time to start with my stamina' I thought as I took off my trench coat. 'Maybe i should mark some trees around the meadow so I know how to get back to my camp' I thought. I've marked four trees and four laps around this meadow will be one mile.

I run. I've ran sixteen miles so far. 'How do I keep track? Oh yeah, I'm using my marker to mark my fingers.

I was slowing down because I thought I was going to stop at thirty, but suddenly I had this energy kick and I some how managed to run one hundred miles.  
I slowed down and walked back to camp and began to strip my clothes so I could put on my new black bikini. I sat in the hot spring, sighing in relief as the dirt disappeared, and the warm water soaked into my skin. The sun was setting I heard huge footsteps coming my way. Then I heard a deep, gruff male voice say,"Who dares enter my forest?" I stood up and wrapped a black towel around myself and I said,"Oh, your forest? Well then I dared to enter it." I admitted to the voice hidden inside the darkness of the forest."So your female trespasser." It said and stepped out of the trees cover." A-a-a-a a d...dragon?" I squeaked. This was definitely a dragon. It's scales were a shimmering white, but the horns it has on the side of its head were both coated by a few colors, they start out at a forestish color then a metallic color which extends to an oceanic color. The last two coats were of an orangey reddish fire looking coat and finally a light blue tint that is quite light. "Yes child, I am a dragon. The elemental dragon, and guardian of this world. But I must ask you," "uh, yeah." "Why are you in this forest, it seems like you are training, because I watched you run one hundred miles and it seems as if you are a Mage, correct?" The dragon asked. "Yeah, I am a Mage but I'm training myself to be stronger so I could protect my friends." I answered boldly. "If you would like I could train you to be a dragon slayer, the elemental dragon slayer." "Really, you would do that?!" "Yes child, because you were determined enough you entered one of the most dangerous forests, just to protect your friends. You have a kind heart, determination, and a strong will. And my name is Boron, but you could call me father or dad while I train you. We will be training for two years and when you leave I will give you something to remember me by." Boron stated. "Okay, thanks dad, and my name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

ONE YEAR LATER still Lucy p.o.v

"Elemental dragons roar:Focus: Fire" I roared, with fire spewing from my mouth allowing me to destroy a good five red wood trees. "Good job!" Dad (boron is dad) exclaimed. "You are quite the fast learner now aren't you." He stated. "Well you see I had a friend who was a fire dragon slayer." I said shyly. "That's interesting, was his dragon Igneel perhaps?" Dad questioned. "Yeah, but he went missing on on the seventh day of the seventh month of the seventh year." "We'll tell your friend when you see him to rest easy, because Igneel is in the dragon realm protecting that world from of Achnoligia." Dad assured. "Okay I'll do that when I do see him."

It has been one year since I have started training with Dad. I have mastered the earth, metal, and water elements and I have almost mastered fire. I have only six months left to train and spend time with dad. I am really going to miss him when I go out to travel around Fiore.

SIX MONTHS LATER lucy p.o.v. Still

"Child, come here, I have something for you." Dad said motioning me to come to him with his white, scaled wing. "Yeah Dad." I replied while walking to him from the cave. "Here, this is what you shall remember me by, and stay strong child." Dad stated while handing me the item. Then he flew away and dissipated in the sky.  
"Alright, Dad."  
The item dad gave to me was a black choker necklace with a rainbow jewel in the middle that looked like it was tinted with the same colors that Dad's horns were tinted. 'It looks like I have six months to travel,' I thought. "Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo." I summoned Virgo and had her pack my clothes and my other necessities I had brought into the forest. Today I tied my hair into a pony tail that went to my thighs, and for my clothing choice I chose a white tank top, block shorts, and black combat boots that went to my knees. I put on the choker necklace and made my way out of the cave with my black back pack and a 'burned to the crisp fish' in my mouth. "Thanks Virgo, you can go back now." I told her. "Yes princess." and she disappeared.

TRAIN STATION IN CLOVER again lucy p.o.v.

I was at the train station in Clover and bought a ticket to Casterville. The reason I'm going to Casterville is because I heard there are some bandits that have been terrorizing the village and hopefully if I beat those bandits I will gets food and maybe even a couple hundred jewels. Also the mountains by Casterville have about 50 vulcans that I can beat. You know just to test my new found dragon slaying magic.  
So off to Casterville I go.


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu gets a letter?

Chapter 6:  
DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL  
Oh and minor uhh minor bad words I guess, so don't hate me it's only for show!

Natsu P.O.V

It has been a year and eleven months since Luce left. Since I realized she was my mate. Since Lisanna has ignored me, left the team, and started dating the unfortunate Bixslow. Wow, a lot has happened.

"Ugh," I moaned in boredom." Shut it flame-brain, I'm working on something important!" Ice-princess growled," Sorry Ice-prick but I don't care." I whined.  
Then I felt cold water drench me. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled in obvious surprise. Then I find the culprit, hiding behind the request board with this creepy aura whispering 'Don't hurt Juvia's Gray-Sama.' Man do I not pity this guy for having a stalker. "Dude," I whisper,"I see your stalker, she thinks you are her's or something." The snow cone slowly turns around to notice his water weirdo. He slowly stands up and walks out of the guild quietly, bringing his small ice sculpture with him. That's also the same time when I'm called by the old man. "Natsu," he says,"Yes" I reply." Come to my office, there is a letter for you."  
'Wait, I never get mail. Who could it be from?' I think as I jump up the flight of stairs.  
As soon as I entered the gramps' office an envelope was thrown at my face. "Its from Lucy, Natsu," he said,"She asked me to hide her location, so I want you to read her letter and then write her a letter of your own so it could be sent to her." The old man said to me while smiling a real smile. 'I guess he's happy she is safe.  
Then I opened her letter and it read:

Dear Natsu,  
The reason I've sent you this letter is because I've completed my training and I am also planning on finishing my traveling soon. I had learned a new magic I think you will... enjoy? It started in clover and I trained with Dad. Dad is actually Boron. Boron the elemental dragon and now I'm the elemental dragon slayer. It's basically all the basic elements like water, earth, wind or air, and fire, along with metal. I'm proud of my skills and I plan on showing you my new tricks. But the real reason for me to be sending you this letter is because while I have been training and traveling I had realized I missed you the most. I'm sorry that this isn't an 'In person confession' but I hope it counts. Natsu Dragneel, I, Lucy Heartfilia, truly have fallen in love withyou. I hope it's not going to be awkward when I come back and that you can return these feelings. Right now I'm studying in the town I'm staying in. I'm going to be here for another two weeks so if you want to write me a letter then write it and give it to Makorav so he can speed post it to me.

TRULEY YOURS,  
LUCY THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER  
(A.k.a Lucy Heartfilia)

Back to Natsu p.o.v

She, she confessed her love to me. "YES, YES, YES, SHE LOVES ME. MY MATE LOVES ME BACK YEAH. AND SOON SHE IS GOING TO BE COMING BACK. OH SWEET MAVIS SHE LOVES ME!" I shouted in joy as Master smiled and shifted in his leather arm chair. "So boy, what are you going to write on your letter to her. She would be disappointed if you didn't tell her the news about her being you mate."  
As soon as those words left his mouth I ran out of the office in the guild and straight towards my stone home in the woods.

TWO DAYS LAYER, ON THE WAY TO THE GUILD.

I had spent two days on this letter to Luce. I hope that when she reads this letter she will be happy, wait no I want her to have more than joy and excitement and all those other gushie feelings. 'I can't believe she really loves me though!" I thought while grinning like a mad man. This letter is perfect.


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu's letter is received

Chapter 7:  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own fairy tail.

LUCY P.O.V

Recently I have been staying at Spa Town Hosenka.  
About a month ago I sent Natsu a letter, a confession letter.

It's December 18th and I am packing up to go back to Fairy Tail, for a surprise return on Christmas. As I am packing my bathroom necessities I hear some one call my name," Miss Lucy, you have a letter from the Fairy Tail guild!" An excited sounding maid said. As I open the letter I can smell fire and sweat, 'maybe this is Natsu's letter back to me. What if he rejected me for Lisanna?' I think as the envelope is finally open. I unfold the yellow-ish crumpled letter and it reads:

Dear Luce,  
I'm glad toe here yoo are safe and helthie. I am happy to here that yoo luv me two. I also wanted toe tell you that after yoo left I had realised that yoo were my mate. If you were really trained by a dragon pleaz tell me all about him. I'm looking forward toe the day yoo come back to me so I can mark yoo as myne. And I luv yoo two.

Yoor Mate,  
Natsu D.

LUCY P.O.V

After re-reading the letter about five times I couldn't help but smile. I refolded the letter and put it in my secret pocket in my bra. I keep thinking about the letter and pack faster so I can get home faster. All I want for my Christmas is to spend time with Natsu. He loves me. I love him. He's a dragon slayer, I'm a dragon slayer. I'm his mate and he's my mate.

'This is going to be a great Christmas!' I think as I take my book bag, suit case, and wallet and walk down stairs to sign out of my hotel room in 'MAI'S HOSENKA HOTEL SPA'.

SPA TOWN HOSENKA TRAIN STATION

"I'd like one ticket to Magnolia ,please." "Okay mam, that'll be 100 jewels." As I pay the kiosk woman I can't help but feel disappointed that my adventure is over. I've trained with a dragon, beet bandits, defeated a dark guild, saved a little girl, climbed Mt. Hakobe, swam to an island to save a cat,acquired a gold locket to hold back my magic, fixed half a building, made Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus closer, and made over 170,000,000 jewels from secret missions from Era. I know I seem like a kid but I'm going to miss my freedom and fighting. I know I can take missions once I get to the guild, but I won't be able to go all out. "CHOO-CHOO" I winced as the train began moving. Great. I also am motion sick. The reason I am motion sick is because I am a dragon slayer. This is going to be a terrible five day train ride.

DECEMBER 24th LUCY P.O.V MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION

"WOO HOO! Finally off that thing!" I shouted in excitement as I jumped off the train. Finally I am home. 'Now I need to find a new house. Maybe a... Cottage. Yea a cottage, maybe like the one in that meadow that's near that beach. I wonder if it's for lease.' I thought to my self as I start walking towards the conveniently placed real estate building. Jingle~jingle, goes the bell as I walk in looking at the posters of houses that are for . Then I see it, the little cottage poster. I rip it off the cork board and bring it to the office lady, handing her the 80,000 jewels that are needed to buy the cottage. I lay them on the desk and say," I will be buying this house, here are the jewels." "Alright dear, please do enjoy that old cottage!" The wrinkled heap of old lady replies in an obviously fake happiness.  
I run out of the building and chant," Gate of the maiden I summon thee, Virgo."  
And as usual she appeared asking," Punishment princess?" "No Virgo, take everything I own to my new cottage and please fix it up."yes princess" she replied in her usual conforming tone and she disappeared. 'Alright, I'll head to Fairy Tail tomorrow.' I thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Mating

Chapter 8:  
Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail.  
Sorry for the delay readers, I have been caught up in spending time with my family that keep appearing out of no-where when they are supposed to be half way around the world!

* * *

LUCY P.O.V

Today is the day. December 25th, Christmas Day and my return to the guild 'surprise'. I am standing in front of the guild. I out starch my tanned arm, due to traveling I might add, and brush my finger tips against the big, gold handle. I flick my red Santa hat on and push my way into the guild and shout as loud as I can,"MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS!"  
Silence...  
They are just staring at me, as if I was a drunk panda dying my hair red and blue. "What's up with you people, I return home after being gone and this is the 'hello' I get for coming home on Christmas?" I ask. Suddenly I find myself on the floor with something heavy on top of me, and from the fuzzy blob of pink I see it's probably my 'mate' or Natsu."Luceeeeeeeee, your home my beautiful princess!" Natsu cheers," Of coarse I'm home, and on Christmas I may inquire." I whisper teasingly in his ear. "Well, I know I just came home but I'll come back later tonight. You see I have to discuss something and it's quite an urgent matter that I do, unless you want me to be grumpy." I yelled as I dragged Natsu out of the guild and towards my new home.

NATSU P.O.V

As Luce pushed me through the door I couldn't help but notice this was most of the furniture she used to have two years ago, but I guess since she traveled she got more. For example on the far right wall there was a big, dark wood bookshelf and on the walls hung pictures of places she had traveled and some gold swords that Erza would've loved. She dragged me to a red couch that looked like fire and pushed me down, then she sat next to me. She pulled me into an embrace and whispered," It's good to see you again." Her breath tickled my left ear. All I could do was move her right wrist to my mouth and bite it. When I took my mouth off her wrist I saw a big bite-mark claiming most off her wrist and it began to form golden-ish looking scales around the mark. I looked to her face to see a mostly somber look with a bit of pain mashed into it. "Sorry if it hurt Luce." I said as she just smiled and took my wrist (the right wrist of coarse) and bit into it. I winced. It hurt, a lot, I can't believe she didn't wince or make a face when I claimed her. "Sorry if it hurt Natsu." She apologized. She took my now red scaled wrist and kissed it.

LUCY P.O.V

"We'll it's around 1:30 now, shouldn't we be going back to the guild? Also I want to give a few books to Levy-chan, cookbooks for Mira, letters from other guilds to master, re-growing iron to Gajeel, and tons of fish for Happy." Natsu just looked surprised. He then jumped up and said," Alright~ race you there Luce!" "Okay Natsu." I couldn't help but giggle at his childishness.  
"Well let's go, before I beat you with the soon to be head start." I half hearted lay shout as I begin to jog a few feet from Natsu and begin to laugh like a mad woman as he speeds up, attempting to surpass my, accelerating, speed.


	9. Adoption

I can no longer continue this story due to school. I love this story and I want it to continue it but I can't so I'm putting it up for adoption. The first one to comment saying they want it will have it and see their name on the summary.

Yours Truley,

TheAllMightyDragonOfTheNorth~

3


End file.
